


Nić Ariadny

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, muniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość jest wstanie odnaleźć cię wszędzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nić Ariadny

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z tego tekstu, ale nie mam już dzisiaj sił na jego poprawianie, więc mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczycie.

Zgubił się. 

Było pierwszą myślą Dereka, gdy się rozejrzał.

Zewsząd otaczały go wilgotne, ciemne, granitowe ściany. Woda sięgała mu powyżej kostki, a dookoła unosił się ostry zapach pleśni i stęchlizny, kłując go w nozdrza i uniemożliwiając znalezienie wyjścia.

Nie maił pojęcia gdzie jest, ani jak się tu znalazł. Nie wiedział, czy znajdował się w podziemiach, wydrążonym skalnym tunelu, czy samym piekle. Wiedział tylko tyle, że błądził po tym labiryncie Bóg jeden wie ile czasu i nie potrafił się stąd wydostać. 

Czuł, że opada z sił. Już niebawem nie będzie wstanie iść dalej. 

A musiał. 

Jego wataha go potrzebowała. Nie mógł pozostawić ich bez opieki. 

Scott co prawda nie najgorzej sprawdzał się w roli zastępcy, ale nie dałby sobie rady na dłuższą metę. Był stanowczo zbyt niedojrzały, ciapowaty i za słaby, by poradzić sobie z tym w pojedynkę. Chyba, że z pomocą przyszedłby mu Stiles.

Stiles.

Młody gówniarz, irytujący dzieciak, doprowadzający go do szaleństwa na każdym kroku. Sprawiający, że kiedyś miał ochotę warczeć, ilekroć dzieciak otworzył usta.

Nastolatek, który wdarł się siłą w jego życie, wbijając się w nie pazurami twardszymi niż stal, zakorzeniając się w jego nim i sercu bez jego własnej wiedzy. 

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy tak radykalnie zmienił swoje podejście do Stilinskiego, kiedy gniew i nienawiść do świata zmieniły się w radość i chęć do bycia lepszym ilekroć Stiles znajdował się w pobliżu.

Westchnął przeciągle, opierając się nagimi plecami o wilgotny kamień.

Czuł się wykończony.

Tracił nadzieje, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się stąd wydostać.

Teraz, gdy wreszcie zaczął się sam przed sobą przyznawać, że to, co czuje do Stilinskiego to coś więcej niż ciekawość i puste zauroczenie, stracił szanse na podzielenie się tą wiedzą ze Stilesem. Miał mu już nigdy nie powiedzieć, jak bardzo lubił patrzeć na jego uśmiech, jak uwielbiał ukradkiem wdychać woń jego skóry i jak wielką przyjemność sprawiały mu ich sprzeczki i przekomarzania. To dzięki niemu ponownie czuł się, jakby miał dom i rodzinę.

Zjechał plecami po ścianie na podłogę, nie przejmując się lodowato zimną wodą moczącą mu spodnie. Skulił się, obejmując ramionami kolana i schował w nich twarz.

Stracił już nadzieje.

Jedynie, co mu pozostało, to czekać na swój koniec.

Nie żałował swojego życia. Zrobił wszystko, by odnaleźć i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość mordercom rodziny. Starał się być jak najlepszym alfą, a nawet jeśli z początku to była tragedia, to teraz mógł śmiało przyznać, że nie wymarzyłby sobie wspanialszej watahy. Był z nich wszystkich dumny, niczym ojciec, uczący swoje pociechy stawiać pierwsze samodzielne kroki i po latach podziwiający jak te wygrywają zawody w biegach przełajowych.

Tak, był dla nich jak ojciec.

Ale każda dobrze prosperująca rodzina potrzebuje dwojga rodziców. 

A tym drugim rodzicem był właśnie Stiles. 

Któremu nigdy nie powiedział, jak ważny się stał w jego życiu.

\- Stiles. - wyszeptał imię szatyna z trudem wydobywając z siebie słowa przez ściśnięte gardło.

Już samo wypowiedzenie imienia Stilinskiego dodało mu otuchy i wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Wtedy poczuł coś dziwnego.

Coś jak szarpnięcie w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Spojrzał w dół na swoją pierś i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył obwiązaną wokół niej nić. Wziął ją w dłoń i pociągnął. 

Była luźna, jakby na jej końcu nic się nie znajdowało. 

\- Super. Umrę tu obwiązany sznurkiem niczym baleron na wędzarni, Stiles umarłby ze śmiechu.

Jak na rozkaz, nić się napięła, a on ponownie poczuł szarpnięcie.

\- Co jest? - zapytał sam siebie. 

Wtedy wpadła mu do głowy pewna szalona myśl, do której nie przyznałby się nikomu nawet pod groźbą śmierci.

\- Stiles? - zaryzykował. W końcu i tak w razie czego nikt go nie słyszy.

Nić zawibrowała i pociągnęła. A on poczuł coś, czego nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć. Jakby cień uczuć, które nie należały do niego.

\- Stiles. - dotknął niepewnie delikatnej materii, niczym najcenniejszego skarbu.

Nić rozjaśniła się bursztynowym blaskiem.

Poczuł pod palcami ciepło. Uderzyła go gama uczuć w której przebijały się szczęście, nadzieja, ulga i coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, a co z pewnością kiedyś znał.

\- Stiles. - uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, gdy został brutalnie pociągnięty do przodu. 

Ruszył biegiem w kierunku, który wskazywała mu nić. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem odczuwał ją coraz wyraźniej, tą więź, którą jakimś cudem nawiązał z nim Stilinski, by sprowadzić go skądkolwiek, gdzie się znajdował. Czuł coraz silnej emocje nastolatka. To, jak go przyzywają.

A on nie zamierzał odmówić temu zewowi. Już nie. Zbyt długo na to pozwalał, odmawiając sobie odrobiny szczęścia.

Skręcił i z za rogu wyłonił się tunel skąpany w śnieżnobiałym świetle. Ruszył, nie wahając się ani chwili, był pewien, że Stiles go nie zawiedzie, ufał mu całym sobą.

 

Derek uchylił powieki i pierwszym, co zobaczył były iskrzące się mocą, bursztynowe oczy.

\- Stiles - wyszeptał i się skrzywił, gdy wyschnięte gardło zapiekło go boleśnie.

\- Derek. - nastolatek odetchnął z taką ulgą i miłością wypisaną na twarzy, że Derekowi zrobiło się głupio, że dostrzegł to dopiero teraz, w takich okolicznościach. Stiles z westchnieniem oparł się czołem o jego ramie. Wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze, które dotychczas wstrzymywał.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś - powiedział Scott, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył. - Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku - odpowiedział, próbując wstać. W czym dość mocno przeszkadzało mu bezwładne ciało nieprzytomnego szatyna. 

Poderwał się gwałtownie, przyciągając Stilesa do swojej piersi. Strach jaki czuł przerodził się w czystą panikę, gdy nastolatek nie reagował na potrząsanie i poklepywanie po policzkach.

\- Daj mu spokój - nakazał Deaton, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Ma za sobą nieprzespane ponad siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, podczas gdy próbował cię ściągnąć z powrotem. Należy mu się odpoczynek.

Ucisk na piersi Dereka momentalnie zelżał. 

Stiles tylko spał. Tylko spał. Nic mu się nie działo. 

Musiał zapanować nad swoim ciałem i nowoodkrytymi emocjami zanim zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego. Coś takiego jak wysikanie wokół Stilinskiego koła, by upewnić się, że wszyscy wiedzą o tym, że chłopak jest już zajęty. 

Odgarnął rozczochrane włosy z czoła nastolatka. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł ciemnofioletowe cienie pod jego ozami. To musiało być dla człowieka morderczym wysiłkiem, pozostać przytomnym przez trzy doby i w dodatku mieć dostatecznie wiele sił, by go sprowadzić. To zakrawało niemal o cud, że Stiles dał radę to znieść. Wielu na jego miejscu by się poddało. Ale nie jego cudowny i uparty Stiles.

\- No Tezeuszu, pozwól, że zabiorę twoją Ariadnę do domu. - Scott wyciągnął ręce po przyjaciela, na co Derek warknął, szarpiąc się do tył z szatynem w ramionach, z daleka poza zasięg rąk bety i błyskając na niego czerwonymi tęczówkami w ostrzeżeniu. - Spoko stary. - McCall podniósł dłonie do góry, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. 

Nie interesowały go jednak zamiary Scotta. Beta chciał od niego zabrać Stilesa, a na to nie zamierzał pozwolić. 

Nawet jeśli nastolatek strasznie ślinił się na jego klatkę piersiową.

McCall miał w jednej sprawie jednak racje. 

Stilinski był jego Ariadną. Kochał go. I dzięki tej miłości utworzył więź, nić, która była wstanie sprowadzić go z powrotem. 

Z tym, że on nie był Tezeuszem i nie zamierzał nastolatka porzucić na wyspie i pozostawić na pastwę jakiegoś Dionizosa.

Zamierzał zrobić wszystko byleby tylko zatrzymać go dla siebie.

Bo bursztynowa nić ich więzi była najcudowniejszym, co zaznał w życiu.


End file.
